poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunited their Partners and Their Friends
They are still pile up them Shoutmon: Get off! They get up with their own strength and he saw their Partner's with Bagramon, Quartzmon and Lucemon Shoutmon: Huh? Then Lasers has destroyed the Heartless Devimon: Have you been a bad Digimon? Gumdramon: Where are you!? He appeared on the top Devimon: Man, it sounds like you haven't. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! Veemon, Dorumon, Hawkmon! Damemon: What? Wait, did he call us Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon? Whisper: Perhaps. Devimon: You've really put Organization 15 Digimon in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Sword chose you. But BOY, did it pick a Digimon this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were. Shoutmon: Are you did with your jokes? Devimon: Jokes? Not really. I'm trying to tell you, traitors, is that your time is up! He brings out his weapon Komasan: Here he comes! They are gonna fight him and they defeated him Gumdramon: Why did you call us, Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon? Devimon: Ha! How should I know about that? He disappeared Shoutmon: Wait! Komajiro: Shoutmon! Taiki and the others are in trouble! Taiki: Okay! Meanwhile Fuyunyan and Wisemon saw the Fight Fuyunyan: Should we help them? Wisemon: Shoutmon, Psychemon and their Friends are reunited. We have no part to play here. Fuyunyan: Hmm, I wonder if Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon will ever change back... Wisemon: They chose that form so they could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy. They left Back to our Heroes Gumdramon: Everyone, we're coming any second! Meanwhile All the Heart has been transferred to the Real World Apocalymon: Yes.... Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts our partners offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies! Then Wizarmon appeared Wizarmon: Apocalymon. Is Kingdom Heart is ready to the Real World? Apocalymon: Almost. Wizarmon: Then, we can end this charade? Apocalymon: Yes. My partner and his friend will create Kingdom Hearts from the Others Heroes. Wizarmon: Yes. And how I've waited to hear this. Back to our Heroes They finish defeating the Heartless Jibanyan: Wow, Kieta! You and your friends. You finish them, quite good. Keita: Yeah, I learn that from Grandpa. Jibanyan: It's great to see you again. Keita: I know you are. Whisper: What about me, whis!? Keita: Oh, even you, Whisper. Inaho: Alright! It's great to be with you, USApyon! USApyon: Yeah... I don't know why she's with them for. Ryouma: It's great to see you, Shoutmon. Airu: I'm really happy to see the cutest Youkai I know! Komasan: Thank you, Zura. Ren: Alright, everyone is Reunited. They are finally reunited Gumdramon: You and you're Friends are different, Taigiru. but we're so glad you here. Taigiru: You and the others never came home, so I came looking for you. Even though, you have new clothes even the same goggles like my old ones. Shoutmon: We're sorry we keep you waiting. Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru hugged them Yuu: This is for real. Then they saw Bagramon, Lucemon and Quartzmon heading to the Dark Portal Shoutmon Wait! We... never thought for a second that we'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the stuff you did to the Digital World and the Human World makes us angry. Damemon: But... But you save Taigiru and the other, right? I have to be grateful to you... Thanks. They're gonna leave, but Ryouma and his friends stop them Airu: Oppossumon! Don't go! Ren: Where are you going. Dracmon? Ryouma: You can't leave me again! Psychemon! All: Huh? Shoutmon: What? Taiki: It's Psychemon and his friends, Shoutmon. It's them. Keita: We were with them. Bagramon: We're no one- just castaway from the darkness. Yuu: Damemon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon come here. Say something to them. Shoutmon: How can we do that? They approached them and holding their heads Taiki: You have to understand. Now close your eyes and see. They closed their eye and they saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossumon again, they open their eye and they know who it was Gumdramon: Dracmon... Damemon: Oppossumon... Shoutmon: Psychemon... It's them! It's really them!... We really missed you! He, Gumdramon and Damemon cry Psychemon: Come on, Shoutmon. Pull yourself together. Shoutmon: We look everywhere for you! Dracmon: We didn't want you to find is. Whisper: But it was him that was helping us, wasn't it? Jibanyan: How come, nyan? Komasan: Those clues we found. That must have been Psychemon. Oppossumon: We were started to worry you guys weren't even gonna catch on. Ace never did pick the brighter Youkai Friends. USApyon: What do you mean? By that, Dani? Gumdramon: Why didn't you tell us, you and your friends are okay? Dracmon: Like I said, we doesn't want to be found. Not like this.... We couldn't. We fought with Quartzmon, Lucemon and Bagramon. Oppossumon: With...Their Heartless- when it invaded our heart and data, and we won. But to use the power of darkness, we had to become like them. Ryouma; You're saying... you can't change back? Psychemon: Yes... Even the Xros Loader won't change us back. But this Battle isn't over yet. And until it is, We still need the Power of darkness. Shoutmon Well... let's finish this. You're still our Friends, no matter what. Well, let's go, you guys! Think we can handle one last battle together? Fuyunyan is waiting. Jibanyan: Okay, let's go! They went off